


Villainous Rescue

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Banter, Coda, M/M, Possessiveness, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: There they are again: Jake tied to a chair, Shadow Man kneeling before him, working on the bonds. But something's different this time around.





	Villainous Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Our Fights End In A Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703843) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2018](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> A coda to ["All Our Fights End In A Tie"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703843).

"I don't know how you keep getting yourself into these situations," Shadow Man chides Jake while working on the harsh, uncomfortable ties that hold his feet in place, and Jakes tries hard – so hard – to focus on important things like a witty comeback or how to defeat the as-of-yet unnamed villain who captured him, but it's not easy when all his attention is soaked up by how long and clever the other man's fingers are, what quick work they make of the bonds. 

"Do you and whatshisname have some kind of turf war going on?" Jake wants to know, too curious for his own good, "like... don't get me wrong, Declan, it's not that I'm not grateful for the rescue and all, but helping the hero escape isn't exactly in the villain handbook?"

"The only person who's allowed to defeat you and tie you up is me," Declan says with an uncharacteristic hint of petulance in his tone, a possessiveness that should by no means be endearing (but totally is), but before Jake has a chance to power through the inappropriate rush of fondness and come up with a suitable response, they're being shot at and running for their lives.


End file.
